<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Other Things by beekathony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790024">Other Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony'>beekathony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bella is horny but what's new, Blue room, F/M, Honeymoon, Isle Esme, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward doesn't want to harm Bella anymore than he already has, but Bella just wants the honeymoon to be a real honeymoon. She tries everything to persuade him to give in, and she might have just broken him down...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Other Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Bella had been practically begging me to have sex with her ever since that first time. It was taking<em> all </em>of my self control not to give in. Plus, it didn’t exactly help that she was pulling out all the stops to try and make me waver.</p>
<p class="p1">Apparently, Alice had only packed the most revealing of clothes for our honeymoon — not that I was necessarily complaining about that, but…</p>
<p class="p1">Bella was in the bathroom now, taking a few human minutes to herself. I could hear the shower running, and I briefly — but only briefly — considered joining her. But I knew that seeing Bella’s naked body, dripping in water and soap would not help me one bit. The only thing that remotely helped was making sure we were nowhere near then bedroom for most of the day. Not that I thought that would stop her from getting her way.</p>
<p class="p1">We hiked, played chess, and hiked some more. I wouldn’t even allow us to simply watch a movie on the couch, because I knew it would lead to something else. It wasn’t that I didn’t <em>want</em> her. God, I wanted her more than anything I’d ever wanted — even her blood at one point in my long life.</p>
<p class="p1">After seeing the harm I had caused her… I couldn’t risk something far worse. I shuddered, imagining the worst. Bella’s limp body in my arms, her precious heart no longer beating. That image alone was enough to stop me from kissing her for too long, or letting my hands wander too far. Things would be different once she was like me. Of course, I preferred if she stayed just the way she is, my beautiful human Bella. But, at least when she was like me, I wouldn’t be riddled with anxiety about breaking her at every minute of the day.</p>
<p class="p1">The shower still ran, and I sighed, impatient to see her again. I could hear her singing some mindless tune and I smiled to myself. Bella never sang around me, not even in the car. She said it had something to do with me being good at everything. To be fair, I had been told I had a lovely voice, but hearing Bella’s voice singing an off key melody was music to my ears.</p>
<p class="p1">I took the time to tidy around the house. Straightening pillows and throws, moving a chair back to it’s correct spot. I wasn’t normally an anxious person, but I just knew Bella was cooking up some scheme to get me to ravage her again and I had to admit it made me nervous. It also made me laugh. Wondering what frilly, lacy article of clothing she would come out in.</p>
<p class="p1">After a few more minutes of me racing around the house, it was in perfect order, so I returned to the blue room. The white room was still covered in feathers, but that would be cleaned up in a few days.</p>
<p class="p1">The ocean waves rolled outside, and I slid the door open to listen. The moon was high in the sky, reflecting onto the dark waters. If I could blush, I would have just then as I remembered holding Bella’s body against mine in the waters just days ago. My fingers twitched with the memory. Maybe if I tried really hard I could control myself.</p>
<p class="p1">“No,” I shook my head, frowning. It wasn’t safe. The bruises on her body were still visible — reminders of the pain I had caused her.</p>
<p class="p1">“What did you say?” Bella said from behind me. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel high on her head. She was wearing a small pink satin tank and incredibly short matching bottoms. It took me a fraction of a second to peel my eyes off of her creamy smooth legs and back up to her face.</p>
<p class="p1">“Nothing, love,” I held out my hand to her and pulled her gently to me, inhaling her clean scent. My Bella. “I was just admiring the moon and the waves.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes,” Bella sighed happily in my arms. “It’s so beautiful here. I don’t ever want to leave.”</p>
<p class="p1">“We don’t have to,” I reminded her. “We could stay on this island for as long as you’d like.”</p>
<p class="p1">Bella grinned and looked up at me. “But Charlie and Renee. And the rest of our family. It would be very selfish of us.”</p>
<p class="p1">I chuckled softly. Even on our honeymoon, Bella couldn’t help but think of others.</p>
<p class="p1">Without thinking, I let my hand slide down her warm shoulder and to her waist. My fingers traced the skin that glimmered white in the moonlight. I could hear Bella’s heart start to race, which was a signal for me to remove my hands. <em>How could I be so careless? </em></p>
<p class="p1">Bella made a grumpy sound in her throat before pushing out of my arms and flinging herself face first onto the bed. Her bottom bounced and I was instantly reminded <em>exactly</em> how I could be so careless. I’m sure I was the first man — and vampire — to try not to sleep with his new bride on their honeymoon.</p>
<p class="p1">I smirked as I joined Bella on the bed. She had her head buried in her arms. Slowly, she turned her head and opened one eye to look up at me. There was some thought brewing in that head of hers and I cursed myself for the millionth time that I couldn’t read her mind.</p>
<p class="p1">“What is it darling?” I asked, careful not to touch her.</p>
<p class="p1">“You know what,” she sighed heavily and rolled onto her side. Her top had ridden up, showing her stomach and more of her smooth skin. I felt my mouth start to water and I bit down on my tongue.</p>
<p class="p1">Leaning down, I pressed my lips to the tip of her nose. “It’s not safe, Bella. I wish that it was. I would give anything to be able to please you.”</p>
<p class="p1">She perked up at my choice of words. “Anything?”</p>
<p class="p1">I growled quietly.</p>
<p class="p1">Bella sat up onto her knees, nearly bouncing off the edge of the bed. There was a definite sparkle in her eyes, one that made my stomach flip.</p>
<p class="p1">“You know there are other <em>things</em> we could do to pass the time…” she began. Her skin was flushed already, and her heart was thrumming erratically. “We don’t have to… do <em>that </em>until you feel it’s safe, but you have hands and lips, Edward.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hmmm?” I didn’t understand her meaning, leaving me feeling frustrated that I couldn’t just decipher her hormonal thoughts myself.</p>
<p class="p1">Instead of trying to explain further, Bella slowly grabbed my right hand and pulled it to her chest. I watched as her breath hitched and she placed my hand directly over her heart and onto her warm breast. What she had said clicked into my brain in an instant. <em>Other things.</em></p>
<p class="p1">“It’s still dangerous, Bella. I’m much stronger than you think, and much weaker to control myself than you give me credit for,” I touched her cheek lightly with my other hand. I had not, however, removed my hand from her breast and I could feel the slight rise of her nipple as it hardened underneath my touch.</p>
<p class="p1">“But you could try,” she said quietly. “It might be easier for you… if you’re the one giving me the pleasure instead of receiving it as well.”</p>
<p class="p1">I knew it took a lot for her to say these things. “Trust me,” I smiled. “I would be getting just as much pleasure out of it as you would.” She sighed and looked defeated.</p>
<p class="p1">“But I understand what you mean,” I replied quickly, and was rewarded with a big smile from her. “It <em>might</em> be possible.”</p>
<p class="p1">The words had barely left my lips before she had thrown herself on top of me, crushing her lips to mine. Her arms wound around my neck, locking me into place. Before I could say no, it was my turn to be completely overtaken by whatever hormones I had. I held her tight to my body and pushed the damp towel to the floor.</p>
<p class="p1">“Please,” Bella begged softly, her lips chasing mine.</p>
<p class="p1">I kissed her back, but gained some sense of control as I put both hands on her shoulders to stop her. “Bella,” was all I said, but she was already climbing off of me.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m sorry!” I sighed and ran my hand over my face. This was going to be harder than I thought.</p>
<p class="p1">“I know,” Bella crossed her arms and looked out at the ocean. I could still hear her heart beating fast from our previous activities. “I just thought…”</p>
<p class="p1">I closed my eyes and pictured myself doing what it was she wanted me to do. She had a point — it might be easier than before. What was that thing she had said about practice?</p>
<p class="p1">Besides, if doing this would help her, and me for that matter, then I knew I needed to give it a try. Relationships were all about compromise after all.</p>
<p class="p1">“Bella,” I whispered, so softly I wasn’t sure she heard me. “Come here to me.”</p>
<p class="p1">Just as I was about to say her name again, she turned. Her face was hurt, but there was a shimmer of hope in her eyes and she saw my open arms.</p>
<p class="p1">“I will try… for you my love.”</p>
<p class="p1">I moved back to sit up against the pillows as she climbed onto the bed between my open legs. I motioned for her to lay in front of me, with her back to my chest. She winced slightly as her bare shoulders touched my cold skin. I was thankful for the warm island air to counteract my cold touch.</p>
<p class="p1">“If it starts to hurt at any moment, Bella, you <em>must </em>tell me to stop,” I begged her.</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t kill the buzz, Edward,” Bella sighed happily. Her joy filled the room, and I wished I had caved earlier, if only to see her so happy.</p>
<p class="p1">I didn’t exactly know where to start, as I wasn’t the most experienced with this sort of thing. But seeing how she reacted to my hand on her breast earlier, I thought it a good place to begin.</p>
<p class="p1">Very gently, I placed my left hand — the gold band shining in the moonlight — onto her breast. Bella laid her head against my chest, her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. If this was what it took to see the content look I saw now, I would literally do anything she wanted me to.</p>
<p class="p1">Using a small fraction of my strength, I began to massage her breast. My long fingers stroked all around the soft flesh. Her nipple began to harden again, so I knew I was doing something right. Bella wiggled underneath me as I traced a circle around her areola. My other hand carefully began to move up and down her arm. I could hear that her heart had sped up, and I saw her toes begin to curl.</p>
<p class="p1">I smirked as she let out a big happy sigh.</p>
<p class="p1">“I love you,” I said softly. She opened her eyes and smiled, saying it in return.</p>
<p class="p1">My fingers stroked the smooth skin of her chest. Over the frilly lace of her top and down to her belly button. Bella liked it when I squeezed her breast and so I did that for several minutes, just enjoying the minute changes to her face with every touch.</p>
<p class="p1">Once I felt in control enough, I slid one hand down her stomach and thumbed the waistband of her satin shorts. Bella’s hand grabbed my thigh, squeezing tight. So this was what she <em>really </em>wanted.</p>
<p class="p1">Of course, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath the shorts and as my fingers moved into her shorts, I was met with a warm wetness. Bella arched her back slightly at my touch, pressing her breast harder against my other hand. She then opened her eyes, and she look almost intoxicated.</p>
<p class="p1">I watched as her eyes locked onto my hand in her shorts. I knew the coldness of my skin must not feel very pleasant but so far, she hadn’t complained. I felt more in control than I had in a long time. There was something about simply watching how my touch affected her that cleared my mind. I was aroused, that much I could feel, and I’m sure Bella could feel it too against her back. But I didn’t focus on my pleasure — this was all about Bella.</p>
<p class="p1">I moved one long digit over her slit, earning a gasp from her lips. She was so wet, and the sound my finger made against her skin nearly had me frothing at the mouth.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Focus, Edward. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">Flicking my thumb over her nipple a few times, I then began to move two fingers up and down her slit, watching her reaction. I knew what she really wanted, but I needed to make sure I wasn’t hurting her.</p>
<p class="p1">I suddenly remembered Emmett, trying to remind me that if she were to scream in bed, it was probably a good thing. I laughed and then caught myself, hoping she didn’t notice.</p>
<p class="p1">Bella’s cheeks were bright red and her hand was squeezing my leg even harder now. I pulledmy hand out of her bottoms but only to remove them and slide them down her legs in one fluid motion. She bit her lip, anxious for my hand to return.</p>
<p class="p1">As if I was touching a butterfly’s delicate wings, I stroked the area between her legs. Her slit opened for me easily, and one finger slipped in. Bella let out a soft moan and her breathing quickened. I slid another finger in and began to move them in and out. Feeling her warm juices around my fingers was almost too much. And watching as she began to moan and writhe underneath me nearly did me in. I wanted to flip her over and slide into her. To feel her pulse around me, claim her, and have her call out my name. I shut my eyes tight to focus on the present.</p>
<p class="p1">Bella was almost whimpering and my eyes shot open to check if she was hurt.</p>
<p class="p1">“Are you okay?” I asked, my fingers pausing their ministrations.</p>
<p class="p1">“Better than okay,” she managed to mumble and then her hand was on mine between her legs, urging me to go on.</p>
<p class="p1">I smiled and continued to pump my fingers inside of her, now placing my thumb onto her clit and massaging in slow circles. I could feel the tension in her body, days of pent up sexual energy that was waiting to be released. She was close, and I was nearly there myself.</p>
<p class="p1">Moving my hand over her breasts, I squeezed them gently as I worked my other hand inside of her warmth. Bella was breathing hard, and her thighs were squeezing around my hand, trapping it inside. I would be happy to let it stay there for all of eternity.</p>
<p class="p1">With a few more pumps of my fingers, I placed tender kisses to then side of her neck. Bella cried out my name, and I felt her body convulse just as it had that first night.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh God, Edward!”</p>
<p class="p1">Hearing her name on my lips uttered in that way sent me over the edge and I came quickly and held her body to mine.</p>
<p class="p1">Even though I didn’t need to breathe, it was both of our hard breathing that filled the room. A few minutes later, Bella slowly rolled over and leaned up to kiss me.</p>
<p class="p1">“So you felt pleasure after all,” she smirked and looked at the wet spot in my pajama bottoms. I should have felt embarrassed, but I could only ever feel complete and utter happiness when she looked at me like that.</p>
<p class="p1">“Thank you,” she kissed me again. “For trying, Edward. You have no idea what that meant to me. And it proved that you <em>can</em> be in control.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh Bella,” I chuckled and pulled her onto my lap. “If only you knew how close I was to breaking this bed in two near the end.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m glad you didn’t,” her hand stroked my chest. “Because then we’d be all out of beds, and I definitely want to do that”, she kissed my cheek, “again.”</p>
<p class="p1">Her sexual appetite was insatiable, and I rocked her body gently in my arms. “Give me a few days to regain my full strength, and I promise, Bella, I will try again.”</p>
<p class="p1">I looked down to see her smiling, but her breathing had changed and I knew she was falling asleep. She looked so peaceful as her eyes fluttered closed. I pulled the sheet around her shivering body and rested my chin on top of her lightly snoring head.</p>
<p class="p1">“I love you so much, Edward,” Bella mumbled in her sleep.</p>
<p class="p1">“And I love you,” I kissed her head and smiled, looking out onto the wild crashing waves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first dabble into Twilight fanfic so be kind! I know it's like 10 years too late haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>